


Taking the long way.

by Made



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, Crack and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Investigations and mysteries, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Marco and Benni aren't easy, Mario and Mats try to be good daddies, Suicidal Thoughts, endless references, helping program, no the fic ain't sponsored by Lincoln, not too much thought, over all a lot of crack, some implied jail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Made/pseuds/Made
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What did that program brought you ?”</p><p> </p><p>  <em>“It brought me a… a lover ?”</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>“What it brought me ? You mean what it took me ! My virginity and all my sense of values are gone !”</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>“It brought me to take the long way...”</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>“Six months of jail, did anyone did better ?”</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>AU where they sign up for a helping program: Mario and Mats are Godfathers, Marco and Benedikt the protégé</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It was most likely...

Mario unfold the crumple up paper to check the address a third time. He was on the right building, his breath short because of the lack of elevator despite it was an eight levels thing, and his protégé had the good idea to live in the very last one of them. He rang the door bell but it wasn’t working so he gave three knocks at the door. A blond young man opened, it was most likely Marco he had his hair down and was dressed up. They greet each other and exchanged the usual polite words , he imagined him much more younger. 

“May you take off your shoes please ?” 

Mario looked down noticing the young man was in white socks “Sure, sorry.” he immediately felt dumb. 

They sat in the living room and contrary to what Mario saw of the building and the neighbour it was clean and felt nice, and secure. “Is your aunt here ?” Marco was scratching his beard and the question took a moment to reach him. 

“Sure, as agreed.” He came to the door and shout, “Yve, Mister the godfather is here !” He came back to sit and to scratching beard. 

A woman came in with a child in her arms smiling to him, she looked like she would be smiling anyways. Mario stood up to shake her hand and to high five the kid. He gave the speech about the association, Marco was listening with one ear, entertaining his nephew on his knees and the aunt was staring back at him. “Do you have any question ?” 

Marco shook his head negatively, “No further questions your honor.” 

Mario smiled nervously along with Marco’ aunt, “Thank you, you were clear enough, is there any papers to sign ?” 

Mario took the papers out of his bag adding some information, inviting them to sign down the several pages. “Does Nico need to sign too ?” this time his aunt gave him a death glare and Mario just swallowed. 

“Ok, I have an appointment to attempt, you have the right to hit him if he is being too unpleasant, and he will be…”

Marco smirked because it looked like he had decided to just own it. 

 

There were just the two of them left and Mario didn’t like the silence which established.  “So, I thought we could do a slide show for our presentation, you know what it is ?” 

Marco raised both of his eyebrow, “Yeah.” he was even more hurt noticing Mario was asking for real. 

“Good so, we could do something like that with a good montage and nice music, you have Internet here ?” 

Marco laughed because he went past the being taken aback moment, “You were sent to keep me out of jail not of a cave.” he stared at him waiting for a reaction because there was no way he was finding it normal. “Anyway, you know what ? I’m busy, you look busy too so let’s just waste none of our time and make something up when we will need to report to the advisers because obviously…” he didn’t end his sentence and just showed Mario the way out. 

  
  
  


The coffee shop was huge but almost empty, Mats went to order to calm his hunger. Why did he always have to be hungry he didn’t know but at least it was a problem which could be temporally solved, so he smiled at the girl who was saving his stomach’ life and took a bite of his oversized chocolate caramel muffin. He already had to clean the corners of his mouth, specially the left one, when, once his head up, he noticed a guy siting alone next the window. He looked around and there was no one else, he checked the time, it was most likely Benedikt. It was a name for hot lads and he looked more than that so Mats took his chance.

 

“Hey, I’m Mats.” Benedikt stood to shake his hand, they were the same height, he had freckles, and disturbing hecouldntfigurewhat-color eyes; Mats needed to focus to recall this wasn’t a date. “Hope I didn’t have you waiting ?” Mats sat in front of him, putting his food carefully on the spare space on the table. 

“I always come early to do homework and stuff so…” He gathered his stuff to put them back in his bag. 

“Ok, so you want us to meet here every time ?” Mats asks proposing some of his muffin in the way. 

“Hey, you’re the godfather here, surprise me.” he took a chip chocolate out of the top of the muffin and let it melt under his tongue. 

“Of course, I will try to not disappoint you.” 

Mats watches as Benedikt rests his back against the chair, his two arms between his legs, crossing his fingers together. Mats had seen it already he was gorgeous, ok, the square was crossed. He wasn’t expecting to see a face as bright, they had referred to him as someone melancholic. Maybe he was dumb to think depression had a face, or maybe he was just hiding. Either ways, Mats will do something, they path didn’t just crossed, they joined. 

“I don’t like this look you’re giving.” Mats immediately turned his gaze away, he was scared he just pissed him off, he dared to look back and saw the corner of his mouth turning up into a smile. “Don’t think about it too much, not already... we have the time for that, you can’t be like that if you are supposed to help me with that, can you.” Benedikt pressed his lips together, he looked down, playing with the sugar left on the table. 

“I’m not like that, you just instantaneously made me ?” Everything he said always sound a bit like a question.

Benedikt looked up, usually people didn’t get what he meant. “You can call me Benni, by the way.” 

Mats smiled because he finds himself foolish for finding it too cute. “You can call me something else if you found Mats too long.” 

Benedikt lowered his head really down because he had tried his entire life but never maneged to control his blush. “I will think about it.” 

Mats looked around surprise because he thought the only kissing which was happening was in his head, but he heard moans. “Oh my dear Audrey Hepburn !” 

Benedikt turned his head to see what was happening but Mats was fast and had long enough arms to hide his sight with his hand. “C’mon !” he laugh. He had to use both of his hands to lower the arm down. A serious making out session was happening on a table right in the middle of the coffee shop. 

“Where is the manager ?” asked Mats looking around. 

“I think he doesn’t wish to be disturb right now.” Benedikt gave a significant look to Mats. 

“You mean it’s him ?” Benedikt shook his head laughing hard because Mats’ face happened to be even more priceless than the awkwardness of the scene. Hands started to get under clothes, Mats eyes couldn’t go wider and Benedikt lungs couldn't keep up. 

“Ok let’s go, can’t believe you come to work here.” Mats draws Benedikt out holding his wrist firmly. 

“Hey, don’t get me wrong it doesn’t happen usually ! Or I don’t notice it…” Mats glanced at him outrage, “No wait, I was just kidding !”

 

 


	2. Mario, you are so unbelievably naive.

The past few weeks Mario tried to talk to him. He called him several times and it usually started well but ended up with him saying something he shouldn’t, and Marco getting annoyed and hanging up saying he had something to do, or, second scenario, Marco bothering him, making borderline jokes until Mario gives up.

But Mario never failed, it never happened, it couldn’t happen. He took a time to understand, more than he usually takes. He had set up the wrong strategy, he lost, now he was back in the battle field. He wasn’t winning shit playing godfather for this lost kid. He just did it because it would look good on his resume. He was about to become a civil engineer, he will be able to say that he saw what life was like in hardest neighborhoods, that he had an idea what the new buildings should look like. He wanted to be part of The Project, what a way it would be to start his career. It was just suppose to help him, he was the best student of his university, probably of the country, it wasn’t such a big deal. He could screw Godfather program if he wanted to. So why was it annoying him so much ? 

Why were Marco blooding Reus and his stupid smirk annoying him that much ? It seemed he couldn’t figure, neither could he let go. 

“Marco ?!” He was back up at that stupid eighth floor, but no one was answering. He called Marco on his phone and didn’t get more successful. He decided to go check around, remembering the form which was describing his protégé. Marco would always be around his neighbor when he wasn’t working.

 

 

 

“What’s up pretty face ?” Mario’ way was hindered by two men staring up at him up and down. They had the same “looking up too much to Americans rappers” style as him but could still easily figure he wasn’t from here. 

“I’m looking for Marco.” they frowned at him, he was obviously going around with a most likely ridiculous nickname, he sighs. 

“Ain’t no Marco in here man.” the one with the craziest hair cut ever says.

“Yeah no Marco man.” adds the second one.

“What about you tell us what you are really looking for ? And we will help you.”

“Yeah, we will help you bro.” 

Mario wondered how crazy hair cut could bear the echo with him all day. He also wondered how he could get out of this mess since the two started opening their jackets and looked like they were determined to cell him something tonight. 

“We have LV, DG, Swiss watch shit, best prices my man, and they work.” He opened his jacket wider for Mario to see.

“Yeah they work” the echo took one step closer to Mario his eyes suddenly widening. “Ohh…” he invites his dude to come closer.

“Oh, that’s not a consumer.” crazy hair cut grabs Mario’ wrist to take a look at his watch, he approaches it to his face until Mario’ knuckles touch his snotty nose.

“Yeah not a consumer.” they start chuckling and they happened to go more involve into it. Mario takes advantage of it to do what he is pretty good at : run fucking away. He succeed to take five strides before he is caught by the waist. 

“Damn man you’ so fast !” he hears in his back.

“I know.” the one holding him giggles right in his ear.

“You might be fast but you will never be enough to run away from me when I decide to purchase your ass in exactly three seconds if you are still holding him.“ 

Mario feels the arms releasing their hold around him, he then has a hard time finding his balance. When he can finally stand still on his two feet he looks ahead to find Marco, he is grinning, he takes a look back to see the two maniacs running away.

 

“Well, seems like role have been reversed...” Marco can’t take the grin out of his face, or the other way. 

Mario comes in front of him, “Thank you.” he says. The blond is surprise for a second then finds his composure back.

“The fuck, you think, you were doing ?” he asks still smiling.

“I was looking up for you, we were supposed to spend time together.”

“Well thank you daddy but...”

“But what ?” interrupts Mario raising his arms up in the air. “That’s not how it is supposed to go, we are suppose to hang out, or do homework i don’t know…” they fall back against his thighs with a thud.

“I don’t even go to school.” answers Marco always looking like he had something else on his mind. 

“I know, but you know what I mean right ?” Mario looks around disabused. “Why is this so fucked up ? Is it because of me ? I mean I got caught by the dumbest people in this earth, how even !”

“If it can reassure you, I know dumbest people than them out there…” Marco was suppressing a smile looking at Mario’ desperate face. They eventually both end up laughing. 

  
  


 

 

 

 

“So why did you sign up for this ?” asks Marco taking more fries that he could keep in his mouth. They are chilling on his favorite kebab restaurant, he had to order for Mario before they die from starvation in front of the menu. 

“I didn’t sign for it, I mean I did but not for this, they didn’t tell me I would have the worst kid.” answers Mario attacking his durum.

“There has to be worth than me, and we are what five years apart ? Less if we consider the mental age.” Mario wants to answer but his mouth is full. “And that’s not how we it the thing Jesus have some respect for the food !” Mario looks up at him clueless, still chewing. “The fries first.”

Mario does what’s told before Marco loses his eyes by rolling them too hard. “Anyway, what did you do ?”

“I asked first.” his answer comes with his grin back.

“Well, to be very honest with you.” Mario poses to decide if he should really be honest, then he looked at Marco’ eyes and it was written that he will have none of his shit anyway so… “I’m about to become a civil engineer and I wanted to work on The Project, and I thought it would be nice if I was able to say that I have been around there for a time, that I know what could work for the neighbor, you know, basic job interviewing lie.” Marco stared at Mario and no one ever looked at him with that much disgust in his entire life. He puts things into perspective thought, it was Marco, he was sure that if the movie Inside Out was telling some truth, it would be Disgust leading the mess up there. “What ? You asked for the truth… but for real I think this Godfather program thing is a great idea, and I promise I will do awesome once I’m part of The Project.”

“Because you really think that The Project is really about building us better homes ?” asked Marco laughing in surprise. 

“Of course, what else would it be for ?” 

“What else would it be for ? You are really asking ? Oh my... Mario you are so far from the truth.” he answers laughing hollowly. “The town grown tired of painting our walls to try to cover the mess, now they are just going to raze everything to the ground, they would rather have nothing up here than having us.”

“The town is going to destroy those dilapidated building you live in and make a better and clever place out of it for everyone, that’s all.” Mario explains putting a hand on Marco’ shoulder tying to reason him because, at this point, he really thought he had went nuts.

“Mario, you are so unbelievably naive.” Marco gets up and Mario mirrors his action. “But It’s ok, I like that about you, here…” he takes off his SnapBack to put it on Mario’ head, “try to not get caught another time, I will save you but I will be annoy if they start thinking that you are my boyfriend.” Marco walked away.

“I’m not gay.” Mario stuttered quickly under his breath.

“Yeah me neither...” shouts Marco who could have only guessed what Mario said. “I just give head every now and then.”

 

 

 

 


	3. Benni you are so bright...

They are on the town' Park just behind the mayor house, the sun is shining so bright that Mats finally had the chance to use his new sunglasses and Benedikt even agreed to stay in t-shirt for once; and Mats wasn’t complaining, not at all. He had grown so fond of Benedikt that he had totally forget about the initial three hours per week the program talked about. When he had called his protégé the night before asking for what he wished to do for their Saturday reunion and Benedikt said that he had to help his sister organizing Easter for her pupils, Mats immediately proposed his help. He wasn't going to miss a rendez-vous for any possible reason, plus there was the magic word involve ? 

 

"You want a chocolate ?" Mats turned to Benedikt his eyes lightening in hope until he adds, "My mom always said, life was like a box of chocolate, you never know, what you're gonna get." 

"Movie stuff again ?" Mats realizes, tears almost going down disappointed. "Really ?" 

"Sorry, I can't help when it suits the situation too much." he takes Mats’ shoulders and they walk to their next spot. 

"You cant help at all..."

 

Mats never saw as much chocolate in his entire life and he could barely keep up. If it wasn't for Benedikt here next to him, punching him in the arm every time he wanted to take one, he would be screwed. His stomach was hurting anyway, every time the brunette looked at him in the eyes and Mats felt like he was able to tell everything about him - including that really small detail that was that he was having the biggest crush on him. Saying he liked him would be an understatement, saying that he loved him in a heterosexual way would be a lie, and saying that he loved him in homosexual one would make him look like the desperate man he was. So Mats just decided to reunite the words like and love and say he lived Benedikt. 

 

"Yeah, you’re right... not sorry." Benedikt opens his bag and knees to find the hidden basket and put some eggs in it. The fake rabbit ears he had on the top of the head are missed place once he stands back up and Mats has to replace it properly. "You love them so much." 

Mats doesn't even try to hide this fact or the smile that comes cover his face. "It suits you, somehow, only one thing left and..." 

"Ok I do not need to hear more." says Benedikt walking away. 

"Say the dude who goes to study in a swinger’s coffee !" 

"It happened once !" Mats doesn't stop teasing him with that ever since it happened, but Benedikt has to laugh at it every single time remembering the crazy scenario. "And jeez don't shout that." he turns back at Mats waiting for the older man to join him. 

"It's ok, the kids aren't here yet." once he reached Benedikt he bends one of the ear. "Here, more realistic." he whispers, and Benedikt decides to ignore him.

"What if someone hears, what would they think about me."

"You don't care what people think about you."

"True... It could be worse, they could think I’m suicidal… oh wait !" Benedikt ends up laughing and Mats keeps realizing how much he dislikes it when he jokes about it. 

 

Mats was studying philosophy and laws and had joined the program just because he wanted to try something new. With people making quite stupid leaps they told him that he should go with Benedikt. For him it was either joining the program or having to see a psychologist and Benedikt often joked about the situation, "Don't worry Mats" he said, " I don't do altruism suicide usually." or adding "If the world still exists." after Mats had state plans for the future, even the close one. He knew there were only jokes but they were sadly right in some way about how people pictured different ones and in some other about the illusions we lean on. Mats understood quickly that Benedikt was just way too realistic, way more than people wanted him to be, he was honest, brutally... 

 

Benedikt took off the glasses from Mats’ nose. "Here is that look again." 

"It's on you, and your humor as black as my hair." 

"You know..." now Mats knew that when he started with those two words on that intonation it meant he was about to quote. "We are all in our private traps, clamped in them  and none of us can ever get out." 

"Yeah, Yeah." sighs Mats,  Benedikt smiled because it practically always made him win and they continue on their way. 

The only thing Mats wanted was to help Benedikt with with communication since it was impossible to talk to him when he decided not to. For all that, he couldn't blame him for it, what do you do with your feelings when no one is ready to listen to them ? You just shut up. Mats wasn't sure about what to do, or what he was doing, but he was strongly convinced that showing Benedikt there was actually someone ready to listen was a good idea, he prayed for it to be.

 

 

Benedikt could feel Mats had tensed next to him even though he continued playing stupid and demanding some chocolate. He had this really annoying habit that made him close even more to the people who really wanted to come in. He felt that Mats behavior had nothing to do with being a Godfather and that worried him a fucking lot. He wasn’t wrong about it, he never went wrong about those kind of things. He had thought about it in millions ways but he found none where him and Mats growing close as they were doing ended up well. The poor boy had really deserved some transparency though...

 

"You know..." ha starts and Mats rolled his eyes. "No, this time is serious one though i promise !" he reassures him laughing because of the rapidity of the reaction the black haired guy had. "You know what Becker wrote ? He wrote that deviance is just the consequence of labelling, and Freud himself said that everyone could use a good psychoanalysis and he didn’t say that to cell his thing, no, but because we all have our own neurosis, so really if people are ignorants ? I couldn’t care less, if they put on me a wrong definition which they think is a right one ? I couldn't care less, we are all crazy, just on our specific ways and different standards." 

"Benni you are so bright..." Mats starts saying quite overwhelmed.

 

"Guys !" Mats turns around to see who is calling them from afar and next thing he knows he is standing alone, his mouth still open from what he wanted to say to Benedikt who is gone. "Where is Benedikt gone ?" asks his sister once she arrives in front of him with two old men with her.

Mats turned around but was not able to spot him. He opened and closed his mouth several times, before he took a deep breath and finally found his composure. "I don't know, I guess he is better at hiding than the eggs themselves." he joked with the largest smile he was able to give. 

Everyone laughed, Benedikt sister' one was more nervous than anything though. "This Benedikt never here when we need him really !" 

"Leave the poor boy alone Ilda , he must have had something important going on." says one of the two men in what Mats recognized as expansive suits.

"I'm sorry I didn't make the presentation." says Ilda almost panicked. Mats couldn't help but feel there was something quite weird about the situation. "Mats here is the mayor of Mr.Mark " Mats shakes the hand of the man who just talked previously, and is surprised he still has one once they are done, "And this is Mr.Pencer the deputy mayor." They shake hands and Mats decides he really hates how they have to make it ridiculous strong to try to intimidate. 

"Nice to meet you." he says because he still is a good kid.

Ilda quickly continues talking. "Mats is Benedikt' Godfather not a family thing right ! They are part of a program you might be aware of..." 

"Of course we are, this our town after all." states the mayor. Mats sees something going on between the two. "So, I hope you do help him, he is such a lost kid." 

Mats gave him a dirty look, "You must need help too to attack a defenceless person that way." he surprises his own self but he probably said that because the good kid didn’t survive an attack against his protégé.

Ilda laughs hysterically, "He is just kidding !" 

"I'm not, unless you were ?" he informally challenged them to say otherwise. 

The two men looked at each other smirking. "Of course we were, now we can see that this program is working quite well." the mayor pats his shoulder and Mats forces a smile. 

  
  


 

 

 

"What happened Benni ? We are supposed to be a team, you let me down." Mats found Benedikt siting on the ground against a wall in a discreet corner of the park. He is crossed legs, staring into space. "Benni ?" he asks again squatting.

"Yeah." Benedikt answers his eyes on Mats but not actually looking at him.

"What happened ?" When he receives no answer again, he realizes Benedikt got on this trap that makes him so worried. “Ok…” he says taking a deep breath. Mats pushes one of his friend’ leg to uncross them,  stands up again,  places one foot at each part of the thighs and sits. He holds on Benedikt’ shoulders to find a balance and Benedikt has the reflex to hold Mats by the waist to help him do so. "You can take your time..."

 

 

 


	4. Jesus Mats !

After twenty five minutes without any answer Mats thought he would go check on Benedikt. He left the car parking in front of his protégé house and walked toward it. Mats’ felt incredibly grateful for the basement to be convert into his room since it avoided him to come across one of his creepy relatives. So he went down stairs but stopped before knocking. He hadn’t been able to see Benedikt the week before, he sounded weird on the phone and Mats could see on his messages that he wasn’t alright. He was worried Benedikt was regretting telling him what he told him. Maybe he came to realize he didn’t want to trust him as much. Mats was scared he was going into reverse. He only had worries, zero confirmation. But today wasn’t the day to bother him with that, today Mats shall just backing him and show to the people in charge of the program that Benedikt was doing fine, even if he wasn’t. 

He knocked and received no answer, so he then called him with his phone. Benedikt hang in, “Benni ?” he was waiting for him to say something like “Hey doc, where are you ?” but heard nothing instead. He was Mats, and it was about Benedikt, so naturally he freaked out. He opened the door, because he didn’t need keys to do so and came in. He took a few steps and opened the door of the room.

 

“Benni ?” Mats imagined a lot of scenario but none included him still being in bed.

“I answered the phone so it stops ringing I didn’t think you would come in.” he smiled and closed his eyes back. 

Damn was the only thing going by Mats’ mind but he needed to say something, “We can’t be late at this, this is important.” Yes that’s the only single thing he found but you couldn't blame him, there was Benedikt combined with bed just in front of him.

“I don’t want to go, I feel like the day is going to be f up, we should just sleep.” he turned on his side. 

Daaamn thought Mats. He needed to high his level up if he wanted to play with such a Benedikt today. So he said nothing. After a moment he moved to get out of bed, he was shirtless, and Mats  got, at this very moment, that Benedikt was able to fuck him just right without having to touch him.

DAMN.

 

 

Once ready Benedikt joined Mats in the car. He had just woke up and his ideas weren’t all clear but one thing was sure, this white shirt suits Mats perfectly and it made him want to 50 shades of grey him right here in the car. He didn’t know how he could be able to think about this right now, it was probably the side effects of knowing Mats. 

After listening to half of Beauty behind the Madness Benedikt’ brain is almost fully connected to the reality and he notices something is off. The car doesn’t feel like Mats, it’s too hazardous to be his. Also Mats is tensed, usually it happens because of Benedikt himself and since he decided to hold back today it’s not is fault. He checks the time on his phone, then what the GPS was saying and it seemed they were being late. 

“Whose car is this ?” he asked calmly not wanting Mats to think anything about it.

“My brother’ one.” Mats pressed his lips, he was thinking something about it. “He took mine without asking this morning so I had to take his.”

Benedikt shook his head slowly, “Is this what is bothering you ?”

“Not precisely.” his eyes were glued to the rear-view mirror, he was now biting his tongue.

“Why are we driving so slow ?” Benedikt mirrored his action but he didn’t know a shit about cars, he was just pretty sure the noise he was now hearing wasn’t quite normal.

“The car has a problem.” Benedikt had understood it by now and he was slightly bothered by the fact a Mats didn’t tell him sooner.

He parked on the side of the road, Benedikt wasn’t sure where they were at but he didn’t need to to know it wasn’t the safer place. Mats got off the car and he didn’t followed because he had zero energy to spend on acting like he could help when he couldn’t. 

“The exhaust pipe is taking down.” announces Mats when he comes back in. Benedikt knows he is looking at him with a nervous grin but he just stares down at his phone and shakes his head slowly. “It’s ok, I know someone here who can fix it.” Benedikt wondered how he could know someone in such a place but didn’t ask. 

 

 

Mats starts the car again, they drove a few miles before stopping after a garage. Mats got out, Benedikt looked outside to see two men coming to meet him. Benedikt just gets snippets of the conversation, but hearing their accents, looking at their location, and Mats’ hands either on the back of his head or deep in his pockets, he understands he was right and they should have stayed in bed. They are not so legal mechanics, and they are starting to argue to get to work on the car. 

“Oh hello.” Says one the man surprised to find him there after opening a back door to throw a dilapidated cardboard in. A third man arrives and they argue some more. 

“Jeez.” is what Mats says when he comes back in, sighing loudly. Benedikt aws in his mind because Mats really looks angry at himself even though it’s not his fault at all.

“Mats, someone always tells me,” he starts taking Mats’ cold hand into his. “It’s ok when it’s a problem that can be solved and do no get yourself sick when it’s one you can do nothing about.” he squeezes the back of Mats’ hand with his thumb and even gives him a smile. He can see the surprise in the brown eyes. 

“That must be such a wise man this one.” Mats jokes with a weak smile.

“He has his moments of insight.” Mats laughs, and Benedikt follows because it was the best thing to do. 

Benedikt quickly gets his hand off when he hears the door of the car opening behind. “We can go.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He brought them to park on a remote place, “far from the road.” he said, and Benedikt tried to not think too much about the meaning of it. They were in a parking lot in the middle of buildings in construction process which looked stopped for good. There was another mechanic working on a car, it was their actual office. The man asked Mats to get on a low wall to make it work as a jack and Mats made Benedikt promise to never, ever tell this story to anyone. He had to turn down the ignition for the mechanic to work and Benedikt soon got cold. He tried to concentrate on his phone but only managed to write something like two sentences.

 

“What are you doing ?” asked Mats at his third return trip to the car, clearly referring to Benedikt activity on his phone.

“Oh you know, I’m just sitting here, looking at the world and writing a new piece of music.” Mats sighs and Benedikt just laughs, they have known each other for months now and he still never got any quote. 

The words weren’t coming and his legs were starting to hurt pretty bad, so he closed his jacket get ride of his seat belt and get out of the car. The man was telling his whole life story to Mats, and Mats explaining how they had an important appointment that they were going to miss.

 

Benedikt walked around trying to do straight his legs, the pain always came back when it was cold, and he hated having to remembering it more than he had hated living it. He looked around, this neighborhood definitely scared the hell out of him. He recalled coming there when he was younger, playing football with the same kids he never knew the names of. He recalled the places his dad used to be the caretaker of. But it changed so much, it looked sick, it looked like it received a lethal injection. He had have enough and his legs were slightly better. 

When he walked back to the car, Mats had just hang out his phone. “I called them, they said it was ok and they were going to reschedule our presentation.”

 

Benedikt opens his mouth to say something but a hand grabs his neck. “Down, now.” He is forced to the ground by an incredible strength or will he isn’t sure. Mats is in front of him but contrarily to Benedikt he isn’t totally laying on the ground, he is squatting on hand on the back of the car. They look at their side in union for some explanation and glare at the mechanic who has a silly look on his face. “I thought I saw the cops, sorry.” He laughs and they start getting up, Benedikt is only on his knees when he is pouched back to the ground again. He has a very clear plan of how to kill the guy once the car is fixed.

 

 

“Those are not cops.” informs Mats who can see through the panes.

“Hey Jojo ! How you doing ?”

“Yeah, how you doing Jojo ?” Indeed, the security of the country must have been rethink if two maniacs like those were cops. The first one had some kind of really crazy hair cut, and the other one looked like his brain was on the crazy hair cut’ head but not his. 

“Damn it guys…” the mechanic sighs heavily and it’s far from reassuring Benedikt who is helped to get on his feet by Mats, he unconsciously stays glue to him. 

“What you mean damn it, hey we have a deal, we let you bring your consumers here and you let us talk to them, that’s the deal man.” says the crazy hair cut smiling but looking more threatening than anything.

“Yeah that’s the deal man.” says the other, because it seems his duty on earth was to be an echo. 

The mechanic says nothing and just gets back to his work. The two opened their trench coats wide and Benedikt felt incredibly thankful to see they had clothes under. But then all he could think about was the morning in bed Mats now owned him. 

“We have LV, DG, Swiss watch shit, best prices my man, and they work.” presents crazy hair cut.

“Yeah they work” the echo says, then he leans toward Benedikt looking at his neck, “Oh…” he says grabbing his shoulder taking the necklace he was wearing between his two fingers. “That’s not a consumer.”

 

 

 

 

“Jesus Mats ! I can’t believe you just punched him, I mean them both !” they are back on their way and Benedikt is so shocked that he is laughing even though he is worried about what just happened. “Mats why would you ? I could have give it to them I don’t care, I mean, you know those types of guys they will want to take revenge… why would you ?”

“He touched you.” says Mats for all answer, as if it was enough to justify the fact he got two men knocked out.

 

Benedikt said nothing, his mouth just dropped open in disbelief. He thought he should just concentrate on fixing Mats’ hand at the moment, and shut down his inner voice which was singing in joy.

 

 

 


	5. Please answer Marco...

“Marco this is really fucking important, please call me back !” letting voice mail felt weird, it felt like he was being his dad. But the situation required it, it required Mario to do things he never does usually, which meant crazy stuff.

“Marco, I'm sorry for everything… you were right, ok ? Just call when you get this.” Yeah really crazy stuff like apologizing and acknowledge he went wrong. It was the exact fifth time he did it and the pain his ego was feeling at this moment remind him why he rarely does. 

He sighed and put his phone on his desk, unlocked, just in case. He hadn’tleave this place for hours now, had ten files opened all over and the other ninety five all around his room. He was so taken into his research that there wasn’t even the empty pizza boxes rotting under the bed or dead bottles on the floor, no, just files and him. “Please answer Marco.”

 

Ever since the blond left him two weeks ago at that restaurant he had have only one thought in mind: reassuring him. He had to prove him his home was going to be alright and that he will have a better place in the future. Mario first went to the town hall to take a look at the Local Urbanism Plan, it only took him one look to see something was wrong. He understood he had started to panic when he saw his hands shaking. He reassured himself, that’s what he always does, that’s a document for the public they don’t need to know about the real depth needed, that is what he tried to believe. 

Mario knew someone who owned him, he hated to have to act like a  _ mafiosio  _ and ask a favour back but that was what the situation required. It permitted him to reach classified data at the library which would become his home for days. And he searched, God knows he did search for any trace of real plans for rebuilding, any sigh of what the Project was supposed to look like at the end. He found nothing, no orders for any material, no plans to rehouse the family decently, nothing. Now his entire body was shaking, and he did not tried to reassure himself anymore. 

At this moment he thought he had seen the worst but then he started to try to figure out why. Why destroy housing. Marco’ statement kept coming back, but Mario couldn’t believe it. You couldn’t just get ride off a part of your population. He thought a long, a really long time before doing it and ended up hacking into the personal of the mayor house files. He had to reach the mayor data before reading confirmation of what Marco said. Now he wasn’t even shaking anymore, and didn’t even thought about reassuring.

 

“Come on Marco, come on.” He got up of his share, holding his head. He stopped, looking by the window, the sky was clear, the kind that let you think the day is warm when it’s cold. Mario notices only now that he could catch the sight of Marco’ neighbour by here, thanks to the three higher buildings. He looked away to find Marco’ Snapback he had left him the last time they saw each other. At this very moment he felt two hands on his hearts, pressing it, tight and tighter until he had to reach his chest with both of his hands and press it to try to counterbalance. What the fuck is happening to me, that’s what he thought. Was he worried about his believes collapsing right in front of him ? or this population he didn’t know which would end up homeless ? Or about Marco.

 

 

He couldn’t bear anything anymore and got out for a run.

 

Mario came back to his room, he was dirty from sweating but at least his mind was clean. He took off his clothes having only showering in mind when he saw he received messages on his still unlocked phone.

 

Marco :

 

**Could you please shut the fuck up...**

**And be here at time daddy :)**

**AND SHAVE !**

 

Mario read the messages to make sure he was seeing what he was actually seeing and laughed. He checked the date and cursed, it was the day of the presentation. H realized his priorities had really been changed these days, it’s something he would have been unable to forget one mouth ago. He checked the clock and hurry to get on the shower, Marco would definitely kill him if he didn’t make it in time; and shaved.

 

 


	6. Missed me ?

For the first time ever in his life, Marco was in advance, he was the first here, he will actually have to wait for the others to come. It felt weird, he didn’t know what to do with his hands, had settled at his place but couldn’t stop touching the decorations on the table or the collar of his shirt. He had a shirt, a real one with buttons and a high cost that he thankfully didn’t have to pay. He was hyped, stressed out, not ready for what was coming and this red paper towel was totally going to feel it. He shook his pocket watch but the time wasn’t sensitively different than ten seconds before so he sighed. One of the supervisor was coming around and Marco didn’t have a choice but hiding under the table because this man talked way too much and Marco valued his ears were worth better. When he saw the waxed ankle boots of the man going away, he got out by the other hand of the table. He gets up to move back to his place but notices there was two other names written on the small cards, Benedikt and Mats. Marco smiled he knew a Mats before, he was hot and able to open any door and safe with practically nothing. But then he sighed remembering they never tried to see each other again after Marco moved and he still isn’t sure why. 

 

“Marco !” he hears shooting which makes him turn around, he does have extraordinary reflexes but he can’t avoid being hugged. “You finally answered.” He can’t avoid a that much determined Mario to hug him.

 

“Missed me ?” tried to joke Marco but it just came out as a shutter.

 

Mario is a bit smaller than him so his head comes to lay right on Marco’s shoulder who has to pass a hand on the brunette hair because as he likes it or not their bodies do match perfectly well together. “I’m sorry.” says Mario when he eventually pulls back, “You were right, one hundred percent right, I should have listen to you.”

 

“Because you actually searched ?!” asks Marco raising an eyebrow in surprise. 

 

“I did, only that.” answers Mario looking straight into Marco eyes. Marco can now notice the tiered look on his face and bites his tongue.

 

“When was the last time you had a full night of sleep ?” Marco asks getting angry because he thinks his behavior was stupid, this is none of his business after all and he shouldn’t have put his health on the line that way. He gets even angrier because he is actually caring about Mario’ health. 

 

“I don’t even know, but we have more important matter to discuss…”

 

“Yes we do.” cuts out Marco. “Our presentation got advanced because one of the group is late, can you believe that ? Even myself is there and they manage to come late ! Anyway I have to show you what you are going to do and say.”

 

“Because we actually have something to present ?”

 

“Yes, Mario we do.” on that he blinks at him and draws him to the backstage.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  


Benedikt finally founds the the table twenty and stops when he is a few steps away. There are already two guys around it and he wonders if he should wait for Mats. He is dizzy though, so his body decides for him that he needs to go. 

 

“Hello.” he says once in front of them, he shakes their hands because it always feels way more comfortable than talking for him. 

 

“I’m Mario.” says the one with eyebrows on point.

 

“Marco.” adds the one with the permanent smirk. 

 

“I’m Benni, Mats will be there in a minute, we are already so late anyway.” 

 

“Don’t worry we are going to present our shit before you so you can prepare better shit.” says Marco with a blink. 

 

“Oh that’s, that’s very nice of you.”

 

“No problem, can we know what happened to your situation though ? I mean I succeed to arrive…” he has to stop because of Mario’ elbow on his ribs. He turns to see he is giving him a death glare.

 

Benedikt laughs because he is already shipping them. “Just a car problem, we won’t forget your sacrifice for us,  promise.” Benedikt blinks to speak the same language as Marco.

 

“Who is the fucked up one in your duo ?” asks Marco.

 

“It’s me, I can easily guess we are both in the bad kids side.” 

 

“Tell me about it, those needy Godfathers.” says Marco shaking his head.

 

“I know right ? Daddies with spanking feels.” Marco burst into laughter as he rarely does.

 

Mario looks at them both, he realizes he got used to it as he doesn’t even get struck, it just feels like Marco found someone to be borderline with without it being a problem. He stares at Benedikt trying to find something to say, when he notices a nevus under his right knee through his ripped jeans. “Is your last name Höwedes ?” he asks interrupting their discussion.

 

“Is yours Xavier ?” retorts Benedikt amused.

 

“Mario.” whispers Marco in Mario’ ear loud enough so Benedikt can hear, “Stop being creepy.”

 

“But it’s the nevus, and the name, we used to play football together, I remember you, we were only six but you were already extraordinary good.” 

 

“Well that must be me then, I don’t remember you though.”

 

“It’s normal that’s because I didn’t actually play, I was just watching.” 

 

“Creepy from the very start.” sang Marco. 

 

Mario pushed him away but that only made Marco stand closer to him once he got his balance back. “I was sure you were going to go professional, what happened ?”

 

Benedikt opens his mouth but the words weren’t coming, should he lie or just tell the truth, or joke as he always does to save himself from those kind of situation. He feels a hand on his back and turns to see Mats is finally at his sides. “Hello there.” he says with his typical soft tone to everyone then whispers a “missed me ?” to Benedikt. He is so happy Mats showed up that he is not even going to hit the man. He is so happy that he doesn’t even notices they are looking deep into each other eyes.

 

“The key boy !” shouts Marco. They all turn their attention to him but he is so surprised that he takes a moment to go on. “Mats it’s you I can’t believe it ! See that guy right here Mario ? He can open anything with practically nothing, we used to steal stuff together, you were what, twelve ? But already so damn good.” Marco takes Mats’ free hand in both of his shaking it taken by the feels. 

 

“Marco I see that you have an awesome memory but let’s not reverse time like that…” 

 

“But you know.” says Benedikt stopping him. “Sometimes you’ve got to go back to actually move forward.” declares Benedikt with a dramatic done.

 

“Yeah.” agrees Marco closing the distance between them. “and we don’t mean going back to reminisce.” he says on the same tone as Benedikt.

 

“We mean going back to see where you came from, where you’ve been.” 

 

“How you got here and see where you are going.”

 

“We know there are those that say you can’t go back.”

 

“Yes, you can.” 

 

They both hold Mats’ shoulders tightly saying in the same time. “You just have to look in the right place.” 

 

They end up on the floor holding their stomach and having what it seemed to be a discussion with quotations. 

 

“What’s your name ?” asks Mats.

 

“Mario.”

 

“What have we done Mario ?”

  
  
  



	7. Only you Benni...

“Hello there.” says Mats when he picks up the phone which makes Benedikt smile automatically. “Hello.” He doesn’t know what to add because he can’t simply tell him he called just to see if he would answer, or can he ?

 

“I put you on speaker, please behave.” Warms Mats.

“Ok sure, what are you wearing right now ?” asks Benedikt, he swears he didn’t want to, it was just stronger than him.

“Ok I get it, let me get my earphone naughty boy.”

Benedikt makes the most of it and moves to his room with his mug.

 

“I just called you to see if you would answer.” he informs Mats when he hears him breathe again.

“I’m glad I passed the test, what’s my reward ?”

“Let me think about it.”

 

Benedikt drinks his tea while listening carefully to Mats’ breathing. He is trying to not think about how much he is missing him but fails. They barely had the time to see each other since the day of the presentation, more than a mouth it was way too much. When the four of them found themselves around the table and the mayor stopped by, something happened. Everyone saw that the guy next to him was feeling uncomfortable, in rage, revengeful or even feeling like seeing him dead. But no one knew all about each other’ motivations, it was a total mess; a proper chaos in which Mats and Marco decided it was their duty to put order. Mats was looking for a legal way to solve things, Marco would take any of them and Benedikt and Mario had no words to say in it. Mario was mad at Marco and went silent but that was something Benedikt was clearly unable to do. He just wanted things to go back the way they were. He sighs.

 

“A kiss, that’s your reward.”

“Oh, I wasn’t expecting that much, thank you ?”

“You will have to come and see me though if you want to get it.”

“Well we have to see each other tomorrow so..”

“We do ?”

“Yeah ? The light night thing.”

“Light night thing.” repeats Benedikt wondering what the fuck was Mats talking about.

“The program takes us to see the stars, you know one of the stuff we are obliged to do that they have been talking about in the mails from the beginning.” explains Mats fast, he can’t believe Benedikt was going to miss it.

“Ohh, that light night thing yes sure.”

“You totally forget about it didn’t you ?”

“Yes.” admits Benedikt biting his lip, “well technically no, I never knew about it.”

“Only you Benni… imagine if I went there not finding you.” Laughs Mats.

“What would you have done ?”

“Go alllllll the way back to get my kiss.”

Benedikt smiles and don’t mind blushing hard, he inhales heavily as he could smell Mats perfection. “Wait, when you say alllll the way you mean it’s far ?”

“Yup.”

“As in ?”

“As in Marco just told me he will come pick us up at half past five a.m and it’s… it’s two a.m.”

“I only call you when it’s half past five…” sings Benedikt.

“Go to sleep Benni,” says Mats laughing, “I will get you what you need for tomorrow ok ?”

“Ok love you.” he hangs out before he realizes what he just said.

  


* * *

 

 

 

“Is Mario coming ?” asks Mats to Marco while they are charging the trunk.

“How the hell would I know ?” Marco has been like that; cutting whenever it came to Marco. He didn’t want to talk about it, because it hurts him way more than he thought it would.

“This needs to end, today.” Mats means it and he lets Marco know with the gaze he is giving.

“Good luck with that.”

 

Mats is ready to start arguing but Benedikt is coming around.

“Hey Marco.” he says hugging Mats briefly. “Hey you.” he turns to Marco letting a kiss right at the corner of his lips before getting into the car.

Marco touches his cheek, his lips forming a smirk.

“He didn’t sleep enough.” quickly says Mats so that Marco doesn’t make wrong ideas.

“Man if you don’t sign him I won’t mind doing it myself.” Mats leaves him a chance to go away without getting hit which Marco takes hands up stepping back toward the driver side of the car.

 

Mats doesn’t bother asking how he found a 4x4 (from cadillac) which he didn’t have yesterday. What mattered was that Benedikt could be comfy sleeping in the back. He always manages to look so good somehow. It ends up worrying Mats, because it means you can't really know what is happening in his head. He could be thinking about something positive or something dark, you just couldn't tell. No matter how bad Mats was trying, no matter the amount of time they spend together, his only option was to get him to talk. Precisely something he hasn't been able to do the past few weeks since he was too busy looking into the Mayor’s dirty stories. He didn't even know if Benedikt was mad at him or if he didn't bothered at all. He was still wondering inspite of what he told him at the end of their call. He needed to ask, but let's face it properly, he was scared as never before in his entire life to hear his answer. 

"I have a plan." says Marco his eyes focus on the road but they all knew by now that Marco was never actually looking at what his eyes were on. "This freak is going down."

"I'm curious to hear about that."

"You are not going to like... certainly not." he smirks and glances at Mats. "We need to strike, we need to get on his office."

"Are you out of your mind ?!" shouts Mats, they both turn to check if Benedikt was still asleep, thankfully he was. "What, Marco, did you left your common sense in your bed this morning ?"

"Nope, in fact it's still in my mom's belly, the point is, we don't have any other choice, we get there find where he hides the truth and do something with it."

"That's no plan Marco that's suicide."

"It's a good plan, look, Benni ? Don't move if you agree." he glances at the sleeping body through the rear-view mirror, "see ?" he asks turning to Mats.

"Marco you used to be the one with the good ideas, I think the circumstances got on you."

"What kind ?"

"The kind with appealing cheeks and ass ? That precise kind which is called Mario, and just the Mayor basically."

Marco sighs, Mats had a point, he even had several of them. He was  used to have one hundred things going on in his mind at the same time but Mario was enough of one to fuck him up. He hasn't been able to think properly, he went as unproductive as he rarely got before. Mats was right, it needed to end today, or they were never going to be able to take the freak down.

"Don't worry buddy." says Mats taking Marco's shoulders, "I'm already working on something, what you need to do is getting your head clear, aka get your bae back."

"Yeah you're right man... wait." he pushes Mats away, "Since when do you look at his back ?" he asked offended.

"I guess we are even." gives Mats for all explication smiling widely.

  


 

* * *

 

 

 

"Mariiiio." shouts Bendikt happily before taking him into his arms. Mats and Marco calmly watch them greeting each other. When they are done Mats approaches and says "Hey." not sure how to act with Mario. He ends up surprised when he offers him a hand.

Marco is about to take his shot too but they are all interrupted by a voice on speaker, they are giving instructions and so Marco doesn't listen. He just focuses on Mario's shinny face, he is of course listening carefully and threw his head back slightly. He doesn't even mind the hair down his front head or the blinding light of the day. Marco realizes he is really being fucked up by the man.

"I guess I will go with Mario then." says Mats getting Marco out of his thoughts.

"What ?" asks the blond.

"You weren't listening were you ?" sighs Mats, "they said godfathers pair up and so do the kids."

"But, but what do we do without daddies ? Something could happen to me !"

"But we don't give a flying shit ?" declares a voice behind them.

Marco turns around and rolls his eyes as far as possible when he recognizes the man. "Karma you are such a genius bitch." he tells himself.

"Reus and Hummels, well who would thought ?"

"Nice to see you Neven." greets Mats, "how is your low coast ass doing ?"

Neven grits his teeth but ends up smiling, "I'm going to have a lot of fun choosing your task for today boys, I guess you are both on the fucked up people side ?" Marco and Mats glance at each other and Neven interprets the look. "What ? You are saying that these two." he points out Bendikt and Mario. "can be even worst than you ? Well that must be some critical situation there."

One move was enough for Marco to get his wrist and twist it and for Mats to cover his scream.

"Stop, stop, please." begs Neven.

 

Marco makes it worse “How about you brace yourself and walk away, hm ?” he releases him. Neven doesn’t need a second to disappear.

 

“Mon dieu, you didn’t change at all, did you ?” sighs Mario.

  
  
  



	8. This is not a chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright fellas I didn't want to go two months without posting but I don't actually have a chapter but it's my birthday so as a present here is a preview of what's to come.

They were joking around and Mario felt proper bliss for the first time ever. Even though he was the last to catch what was being said because of his poor sense of humor, he felt like he fit in this group with the three others young men. It was the first time in his life he recognized people that he could call friends. At this point, right after realizing that, he looked up. He remembered seeing the two impressive men in suits coming in, shaking everyone’s hands they came across. He remembered looking at them thinking they had to be important people. He just looked at them walking, he remembered every detail that characterized them, from the fabric of their scarves to the buckles of their shoes. They stopped by right in front their table, while they didn’t for the five others they already passed by. It’’s only when they were there, close enough to him that Mario recalled who they actually were. He remembered standing up from his sit in one move and offering them a hand shuttering something that was supposed to be his name. They took it. Mario will never forget the scorn on the mayor voice when he said :

 

“Well, at least one of you received a proper education.”

 

Mario remembered frowning and turning to his friends. He will never forget the look on Mats’ face who was shooting a death glare at them. Nor will he be able to forget Benedikt’s face which turned completely white before he ran away, or how fast Marco followed him. 

 

“Mario ? You’re with me ?” 

 

Mario came back to himself and smiled back at Mats. “Yes, yes, sorry.”

 

“No it’s on me, I’m sorry Neven gave us such a boring task because he hates Marco and I.”

 

“It’s ok, who doesn’t hate Marco anyway ?” 

 

“Well, you don’t.” answers Mats with a large content smile hoping Mario doesn’t refute it.

 

“You are right, I don’t, but I should though, he does everything to be hated, it’s his thing, his favorite game.” says Mario sighing deeply. 

 

“You saw clear in his game so there is no reason to play.” 

 

“I am thinking about it, it’s here.” Mario points the place they were going to spend their day in and leads the way. 

 


	9. I’m sorry Mario.

They were joking around and Mario felt proper bliss for the first time ever. Even though he was the last to catch what was being said because of his poor sense of humor, he felt like he fit in this group with the three others young men. It was the first time in his life he recognized people that he could call friends. At this point, right after realizing that, he looked up. He remembered seeing the two impressive men in suits coming in, shaking everyone’s hands they came across. He remembered looking at them thinking they had to be important people. He just looked at them walking, he remembered every detail that characterized them, from the fabric of their scarves to the buckles of their shoes. They stopped by right in front their table, while they didn’t for the five others they already passed by. It’’s only when they were there, close enough to him that Mario recalled who they actually were. He remembered standing up from his sit in one move and offering them a hand shuttering something that was supposed to be his name. They took it. Mario will never forget the scorn on the mayor voice when he said :

 

“Well, at least one of you received a proper education.”

 

Mario remembered frowning and turning to his friends. He will never forget the look on Mats’ face who was shooting a death glare at them. Nor will he be able to forget Benedikt’s face which turned completely white before he ran away, or how fast Marco followed him.

 

 

 

“Mario ? You’re with me ?”

 

Mario came back to himself and smiled back at Mats. “Yes, yes, sorry.”

 

“No it’s on me, I’m sorry Neven gave us such a boring task because he hates Marco and I.”

 

“It’s ok, who doesn’t hate Marco anyway ?”

 

“Well, you don’t.” answers Mats with a large content smile hoping Mario doesn’t refute it.

 

“You are right, I don’t, but I should though, he does everything to be hated, it’s his thing, his favorite game.” says Mario sighing deeply.

 

“You saw clear in his game so there is no reason to play.”

 

“I am thinking about it, it’s here.” Mario points the place they were going to spend their day in and leads the way.

 

It was an old factory which apparently still had some engines working. Mats and Mario placed at each side of one, Mats would hand him the tissues and Mario would mark them.

 

“C’mon, give the man a chance !” Says Mats as he hands Mario another tissue.

 

“He lied to me Mats, I accept a lot of things, but lying isn’t one of them.” He answers while putting the tissue one the slab and lowering the handle to print the message in it. “Enjoy the late night view” it was written in red letters.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They have been doing it for an hour now and weren’t even starting to see the beginning of the end of it. Always repeating the same gesture as if they were really two of the workers at the time in this factory. Mats already tried a work like this one in the automobile line to see how it felt. At the time he thought he was never going to do such a thing again but here came Neven and his butthurt self. It was the first time for Mario who wasn’t used to manual tasks, he didn’t like it much but wasn’t used too complaining. At least now he knew he had chose the right studies.

 

“Is there a specific reason for it ?” Asked Mats raising and eyebrow.

 

Mario looked at him a hand on his device, He was starting to know Mats now and he knew it as someone really good at getting the information he wanted so he thought it wasn’t worth it trying to make up a story. Even though he hated talking about it.

 

“Hey relax, I’m sorry I didn’t know it was a sensitive subject.” He passes his arms over the iron structure to pats his shoulder. Mario gave him a weak smile.

 

“It’s just that it has been occupying my entire life. My parent lied to me about everything basically, I grew up around kids asking me weird question you know “Why are you parents so weird” “why do we never see them” , hearing things like, “My parents told me your parents are criminals.” And I was lost, I didn’t get it when I would ask them they would just go on and say “don’t listen to them, they don’t know what they are saying” and just buying me new books for me to forget. Yeah that’s how he got me to calm down. “He adds when he sees Mats smiling.” So one day I was just tired of all of it and I asked my grandpa, and I think he knew he was going to die, he died a week later or so… There he tells me crazy thing like “Your parent saw things, they are political refugees, we are not even born in Germany, you had a brother and they lost him…” and he goes on with crazy stuff and I’m like stop, you saw to many movies, but then he showed me some proof like pictures of my brother, pictures of my parents with the god damn Chancellor at the time, papers with what was supposed to be my real name. So I come home, I ask them about that, I want to know more and at that moment I’m not even that angry like I’m just trying to understand and why did they do that and they just….

 

“They lie again.” Ends Mats for him.

 

“Yeah they just keep lying right into my face, “you know how grandpa can be sometimes, he has crazy ideas, don’t listen to them, oh look isn’t it your favorite tv show.” They just continued like that, their lies had became their reality you know, and I was just thinking all those years the people my age around me treating me like a freak, where would their parents heard about it ? why everyone knew something except me. My entire life had been a lie, the word identity had no longer a meaning…”

 

“So ? What did you do ?”

 

“I went back to see my grandpa but he was taken to the hospital, and died short after, I made the reassures by myself and I went to my parents again asking them why, why would they do all of that, and they told me it was to protect me. Since then I never brought that up, something clearly broke in our relationship, and I just learnt that there is no such thing as lying to someone you love to protect them, the truth will never ever hurt more than this. That’s why I got so hurt when Marco told me he hated the Mayor because he killed his mom and then I discover she committed suicide…. You all are the first person I ever trust in my life you know, I don’t get why he would do that… and then you putting me and Benni aside to protect us, It’s just so unfair, you don’t protect people by putting them aside, you protect them by involving them, trust me I learnt that by the hard way.”

 

“ I’m sorry Mario, I’m so sorry.” Whispered Mats who had joined him. “I realized that by my own, we made a mistake doing that alright ? But we are going to get things right.” He hugged Mario not minding  the torrent of tears wetting his shirt.

  
  


 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Dear lord I’m never going to be able to use a tissue again.” Sighs Mats as they take a break.

 

“C’mon we are almost here.” Cheers up Mario.

 

“Yeah, I’m going to need a very very good massage after this.”

 

“Lucky you, Benni is very very good at it.”

 

“How do you know that ?” Asked Mats strongly intrigued.

 

“Because I had the chance to get one.”

 

“Why do I feel like everyone is trying to steal my man ?” He makes a sad face thinking about what Marco told him this morning, and the fact that he and Benedikt were actually together and alone at the moment.

 

“Because he is not actually yours remember ? I don’t know what you two are waiting for.”

 

“It’s not easy,” sighs Mats scratching his head, “when I think about all that it involves.”

 

“What ?” asks Mario chewing his tuna sandwich, turning to a suddenly silent Mats. “Come on I already cried this is our day.”

 

“True,” laughs Mats,”It’s just that I think I have waited that for so long, I think I’m scared now that it’s finally happening, I mean, actually being in love and see someone as a potential husband someone I could really do my life with. It has been so hard, I fought so much, I spend years hearing my family saying shit about us, like “this is really the end of the world” when they would see homosexuals on tv and those documentaries which helped no one saying that we could still be killed in some countries and... I was being  so exhausted of it, actually wishing I was straight for everything to be more simple... When I came out it took so much to stay Mats, you know just Mats, and it’s so fucking fucked up because you realize your own family maybe didn’t actually knew you entirely but you also stay the same, you know ?”

 

“Actually I don’t, I never came out.” Confesses Mario.

 

“What ? Really ? I thought you were the most outed guy ever ! Forget what I just said coming out is so great like wow so easy.”

 

“Marco is the most outed guy ever, I should just present him to my parents and let him do his magic and at the end of the diner I would be out without needing to say a word.”

 

“Please do that, and record it for me.”

 

They have a great share of laugh imagining the moment forgetting they had to go back to their task.

 

“Seriously though, now that it’s done you should just enjoy your time with Benni, you two deserve that.”

 

“Yeah, we need to solve that mayor thing and end school and  take the road for a great while, we should do that, the four of us.” says Mats smiling dreamily.

 

“Yeah, you think Benni needs to burry the mayor story to move on… I think Marco does too even though I still don’t know what happened…”

 

“Ask him again, with more strength… I’m sure you will have better luck this time.” Mats finally stands up and gives his hand to Mario to help him do the same.

 

“I will do that, or I will ask Benni to frighten him, he is pretty good at it.”

 

“He is…” says Mats thoughtful, “Did he tell you what happened between him and the mayor ?”

 

“He did, he had to when he decided to work together in our side, yes we did decide to work together in our side,” He adds when Mats’ mouth turns into a whole. “He told me his father had an issue with the mayor and he broke Benni legs to make sure he doesn’t becomes a footballer and punish his dad right.”

 

“Yeah that’s pretty much it, that’s horrible too.”

 

“We need to take down the man.”

 

“And take the long way.”

 

“What’s that ? Benni always say that too.”

 

Mats says nothing and just smiles.

 


	10. Marco You’re such an idiot,

Everything was loud and suddenly it wasn't. Unfortunately it wasn't the first time that it happened to Benedikt. He knew that feeling too well. He knew that soon he would hear the blood rushing in his ears, feel his skin burning, want to throw up everything that was in his inside. That's why he ran: his body, his _legs_ , knew that too well; so they just acted. Did something. As soon as he came to understand what he was seeing, he was seeing him. He remembered nothing about the way that led him to the bathroom. He just remembered throwing up, sitting, shaking, and Marco’s voice.

  
“I'm sorry.” he repeated.  

 

 

 

 

  
“I'm sorry we have such a boring task because of me” Sighs Marco.

 

“It's ok, we will be far from everything at least.”

  
“Why would you want that ?”

  
“Because I am me.“

 

Marco shakes his head as he judges it's a valuable answer enough. He was driving with Benedikt on the passenger sit. They had a three hours long trip to get to some place to pack the desserts for everyone. They will spend the entire day in a car or manipulating food that they won't be able to it, also known as torture.

 

* * *

 

 

Benedikt doesn’t have a driver license yet but Marco lets him drive during the last miles because he asked so nicely, by frightening to crash them if Marco didn’t let him the wheel. So Marco obliged. He looked at the trees procession while listen to songs he remixed himself because Benedikt forced him to. He hated that because he could only hear the imperfections when listening to his own work.

 

“I remember when I used to drive around with my uncle, he always took it as a chance to have a serious talk, you will understand that he also learnt me how to  drive. “ Explained Benedikt. “He would talk and I wouldn’t say shit, it was nice, he didn’t mind speaking alone, so I thought we should do the same.”

 

“I’m guessing I would have to do the uncle right ?”

 

“Right ! I know how much you love the sounds of your own voice, so tell me, why do you love the mayor so much ?”

 

“I’m jealous of his swagger.” Smirks Marco.

 

“Obviously, those tight shirts ain’t joking.”

 

Marco laughed, he loved how Benedikt always saw his point. He had had the time to realize how likely they were, and thought he owned him that. Anyway, Benedikt could tell when people lied. He remained silent a moment, hating how his hurt beats rose, he didn’t want his voice to betray him.

 

“You remember some months ago the mayor broke his nose, they must have talk about it a little in the local news.”

 

“Yeah, I do remember.” Answers Benedikt with a large grin.

 

“Well, it wasn’t a sport accident… It was me.” Marco kept his head low waiting for Benedikt reaction, he received a wet kiss on his cheek for all answer.

 

“Thank you so much for that, I always told myself I would kiss the person who did that.”

 

“How did you know it was a someone ?”

 

“Because I know how good he is at golf, and how no one could be dumb enough to hurt him, even by accident. Why did you though ?”

 

“We were fighting on his office, at first arguing but then with the fists, the police arrested me but since neither of us needed this to go too far I got away with an associative thing to do and that’s why I ended up in this stupid program… program which was stupid until I met you of course !” He adds when Benedikt clears his throat.

 

“Wow ok, that’s big, that’s quite big, I will give that but that doesn’t tell me why you hate him in the first place.” Marco pressed his lips thinking… “C’mon, do not tease me I react very badly to that.”

 

“Really ?”

 

“Yeah, trust me you don’t want to see that.” Assured Benedikt.

 

Marco thought about it for a while, but it wasn’t the moment, nor the place.

 

“He just ruined my entire life you know, my oldest memories, they are all about him. I remember my mother going at each of his house with me at her arm, screaming, shouting at him to recognize us, to pay his dues while most of the time he wasn’t even in. We would see some random girls coming out and she would cry all night on. I was so little, I would try to hug her leg but she would ask for him not me. Sometimes it got better, he came visit us every day, almost living with us, playing with me, kissing her. Then they would go crazy, throwing things at each other, sending each other to hospital, my mother more often than him… Then he stopped coming at all, I was grown enough and I realized my mother faded, just like a simple flower, she felt an amount of sadness I wasn’t even able to imagine. When she got him on the phone he would just mock her, mock us and she didn’t even have tears left. And all my childhood I was trying to cheer her up, but I was never enough, it’s him that she needed, so she thought… I tried to go talk to him once, he just punched me in the stomach you know, treating me like some stranger telling me to get the fuck away, when I came home this day my mother looked at me so weirdly, I never saw that look on her face before, she went asking me where I found him, she wasn’t even lucid enough to realize he had became an important person, she shook me by the shoulders, she looked almost envious of what he gave him, she would have take anything from him. I never told her where to find him, and she never really forgave me that. I so wanted to kill him you know, but she would never have talk to me again… and anyway, I couldn’t do that, I mean he is my, he is…”

 

“He is your father.”

 

“Yes, but I was always thinking about it, I couldn’t stop thinking about it. And one morning she killed herself, she just killed herself.”

 

“How ?”

 

“No offense but I don’t want to give you ideas.”

 

“C’mon, I doubt you can surprise me with any idea.”

 

“We used to always do the same thing every morning, she woke me up, she would already have prepared the cups of coffee, she put our favorites songs and we would drink it calmly  on the balcony watching our neighbor waking up. This day it went as usual, except that she didn’t put music, I asked her why and she told me she forgot and asked me to turn the radio on. I went back in the living room to do it. I go back to the balcony and she is not there, her cup is on the edge, still steaming, her lipstick trace on it, and at this moment the thought that she jumped isn’t even crossing my mind, I call her, again and again until someone’s scream is louder than mine it comes from twelve floors under, I looked down and I saw it. Before I was thinking about killing him but now, since this day I really really want to.”

 

Marco realizes they arrived, he doesn’t for how long they have been stopping. Benedikt places an arm around his shoulders. He heard Marco, but he also heard his feelings, he knows that tone on which he said the words “really” “want” “kill”. Marco thinks about it seriously, he imagined all the scenarios, sometimes he is really at the edge of it, but he will never actually do it. Benedikt knows it because he says the exact same words, in the exact same tone,except that he adds “myself” at the end.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“He broke your legs Benni ! With expensive clubs!” Repeats Marco totally destroying the little box he had in hand.

 

“I know, I remember that pretty well thank you.” He sighed to Marco, ending up the life of the cake he had in hand too. They had to start their work in the kitchen of a tiny farm but their debate disturb them.

 

“I’m sorry, but, how can you not want him to suffer after all he did to you ?”

 

“Because ! Look, what hurt the most wasn’t not being able to become a football player, nor the endless months I spend at the hospital, or the ache that I still feel when it’s too cold. What really did hurt was seeing my dad being there, he was there when it happened and he did nothing he just started, listened to my screams. Just because the man told him “hey let me destroy your boy’s pretty legs and we will be done, no more money problem for you, I lost a bet tonight I need to let it out”. He just told me “do it for the family Ben”, while he was only thinking about his own ass. That really hurt, and still does, the mayor, this man, he is able to make the worst come out of us, he just trick people he trap them and make them do the craziest shit they are able to. It doesn’t have to happen to us Marco, we can’t fall into this, our lives are way to precious for that, and I don’t know if you realized but we just met two pretty awesome guys that look very marry-able so I’m not going to waste my life, not now. I won’t let you do it too.”

 

“But we can’t just let him get away with it, can we ? He killed my mom !”

 

“I agree with you, he won’t go away with it that easy, don’t worry Mario and I are on something.” Benedikt realizes he threw some pieces of cake that was in his hands all around including Marco’s face when he finally looks back at him.

 

“What do you mean you are on something ?”

 

“Well, yeah we did our own researches, you don’t think we would just stand there doing nothing did you ?” he asked a bit amused licking away some cream on Marco’s eyebrow arch.

 

“Thanks… Now, that’s interesting, what did you find ?”

 

“What, you want to team up now ?” Smirks Benedikt.

 

“Yes, I mean no, I don’t know, and don’t smirk at me, I smirk at people ok, not the other way around.”

 

“We aren’t doing pretty well,” says Benedikt looking at the only box they filled, that meant twenty cakes, not necessarily wanting to continue this discussion with Maco. “Let’s not talk about this and wait until we meet again with the daddies alright ?”

 

“Alright… I have a question though.” he asked after ten seconds of silence, “Are you waiting for MJ and Tupac to come back from their secret island or Sherlock’s season four to get into Mats pans ?”

 

“Michael to come back, definitely, I mean there is no hope left for that season.” They laughed and Marco created some self control to not start a food fight with Benedikt. They concentrated on put it into boxes instead.

 

“Stop looking at me like that,” sighs the brunette after a moment, “it’s complicated ok ?”

 

“No no no, I promise you it’s not, you just aims at his lips you know you can find them even eyes closed.”

 

“Marco You’re such an idiot, poor Mario.”

 

“Don’t play the Mario card this is about you ok ?”

 

“Alright, alright, man you know Mats better than me, he is such a coming out of a movie guy I don’t want him to endure things because of me, I’m not even talking about how fucked up I am, I mean do you realize my family hates me so much in the first place they didn’t even react knowing I was gay ? It was just like “well it’s Benni, he just keeps ruining his life.” Wait I have funnier,” he adds when Marco laughs in disbelief. “My sister had a kidney problem, nasty business really, we were four able to give her one, everyone found an excuse and went like “Benni is sporty, he has a great health” I was going to give it anyway, I just wanted to hear them being stupid. So I give the girl my kidney and when things are done she can’t say thank you, she says “I shouldn’t have been sick, you walk even more like a faggot now.””

 

“You have to be shitting me.”

 

“I wished ! But I’m not even good enough to break things like this I mean, I took an internal bow this day. And yeah basically Mats doesn’t deserve that, and I don’t know what is going to become of me if we get together and we break apart for some reason, I am not coming back from this.”

 

“Benni, I have one thing to say, Mats and I showered together after worked a punch of time, and I promise on my LeBron signed shirt that his member is worth it, it is totally and entirely and wholly worth it.”

 

“I know, and don’t tell him about the kidney stuff I still want him to fuck me hard someday.” Says Benedikt dead serious.

 

“Benni you have as much decency as this fiction has comments.”

 

“And you saying that is as credible as the author is regular.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Finally !” Sighs Mats loud when he lays down on his tent of the day with Mario at his sides.

 

“Already tired old men ?” Askq a voice from the entrance. Mario and Mats lean on their elbows to discover Benedikt and Marco.

 

“We should let them rest right Marco ?”

 

“Yeah, they look really tired.”

 

“Don’t you dare going away.” Mats tries to sound frightening but he is so tired that he just lays back down.

 

Benedikt and Marco pity them and come in. Benedikt goes above Mats playing with his curls, silently. They stay like that a moment and he prays for Mats to keep his eyes closed and leans to him, until he reaches his lips. Mats places a hand on the back of his neck and deepens the kiss. They hear the first firework, and everyone else shouting in joy. Benedikt laughs in the kiss.

 

“We are going to miss all the show if we continue like that Mats.”

 

“I don’t mind Benni, you’re my firework.”

 

Benedikt has no other choice but to go back at kissing him.

 

 

Marco and Mario turn their gaze away from them, eventually.

 

“Look Marco, I’m sorry for being such an ass alright ? I shouldn’t have done what I did, but you know I’m a good ass, you know the kind you want to spend a little bit more time watching and .. even tou…”

 

“Marco, please shut up.” Asks Mario drawing him by the collar of his shirt smashing their lips together. Marco opens his eyes widely and finally gets his composure back, getting comfortably over Mario.

Benedikt breaks away to look at Mats lovingly, It’s crazy but he is probably smiling as wide as him at the moment. They eventually look aside as they hear moans, and see the make out session.

 

“Oh my word, why are we like this, turning a cute firework thing into amateur porn.”

 

He can feel Mats’ chest move under him as he is laughing and sees Marco’s lips form a smile, the blond waves at him with his hand before putting it back on Mario. Benedikt goes back to do the same with Mats.

 


	11. Thank you guys.

Benedikt has his face buried into Mats’s bare chest letting his boyfriend caress his head softly even though he wasn’t found of it. He was found of Mats though and it was enough to let him do whatever he wanted with his body and soul. He was feeling overwhelmed and did everything not to talk about it. The proof of love Mars gives him it was so much at once, he wasn’t prepared, even less used. He sighs, Mats was way more than all he ever wanted. He leans on his elbows and let’s a beck on Mats’s lips. He moans for all answer and Benedikt can’t help up smile. Who ever had had the idea to create a Mats Hummels? He really needed to talk to them.

 

He knew Mats will soon have to leave so he hugged him tightly. Too tight.

“You ok?” asks Mats. _Damn_ Benedikt cursed internally, he shouldn’t have done that. “Talk to me.” He orders forcing Benedikt to look at him.

Benedikt presses his lips together and Mats knows what it means and Benedikt knows Mats knows, there is no escape.

“Allow me to get emotional… I really love you, like really fucking much and, I always had this feeling in my life that I could die and no one would really care but since you happened, well, I know that it would hurt you if I disappeared, and I don’t know if I should be happy about it or sad.”

Mats pulls him down against his chest, holding him like he has been holding his breath. “You should be happy, it just means that I love you fucking much too Benni.”

And Benedikt let’s out a tear of joy.

 

* * *

 

 

 

They meet in front of the town hall, Benedikt and Mats arrived first and are sitting on a bench. Marco arrives from the opposite street ten minutes after Mario arrived with his car.

 

“Sorry I’m late.” He handshakes Benedikt and Mats for what feels like a minute since the combo is so long.

“We weren’t expecting anything else from you girl don’t worry.” Says Benedikt.

 

Marco grins and moves to Mario intending to kiss him but the brunette takes a step back. “Not in front of everyone please.”

Marco wants to tell him that everyone is mostly no one to them but just goes to sit on the bench instead turning his cap up front to protect his eyes from the sun.

“Why do you let me out of the handshake anyway?”

“Because you are Mario.” Answers Benedikt giving him a look. He stands up rubbing his hands together. “Anyway, let’s get to the Ness plan, we need to put stuff in order just so we are clear.” Everyone nods. “Today we put Mario’s chip on the security cam so that we can turn it on and off at a distance away…”

“Where did you get that anyway?” asks Mats.

“Someone owned me...” Start Marco and Mario together. “At the tech lab.” Finishes Mario.

“We wait until he gets his meeting with his financial advisor who helps him fraud, should be this week, then Mario?”

 

“We take back the footage and bring it to Schürrle, he will talk to his friend at national TV who will settle an interview and expose him.”

“Where did you find a fed anyway?” asks Mats.

“He came to ask help to my parents he found me instead.”

“You are sure he isn’t going to denounce you to them?”

“Yes, I am, he is risking his career on this… If everything works he gets convicted for fraud, and they will find the rest of his deeds while investigating and yeah…”

“We can take the long way.” Cheers Benedikt.

“Or be inmates in prison.” Says Marco mirroring his tone. “Anyway, who goes in to put the chip? The window is always open, I broke it myself a time ago.”

They all silently decide it’s better not to ask how. “I will go, it’s been a long time.” Proposes Mats.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They are waiting in Marco’s bedroom wondering how on earth he can be late for his own birthday, at his own place. Benedikt is sitting on his bed. Mats is hugging him by behind resting his dizzy head on Benedikt’s shoulder. Mario is sitting on his chair staring at the wall full of papers.

 

“Sorry I’m late.” Says Marco coming in.

“Déjà-vu.” Says Mario whose lips are soon covered by Marco’s. “Happy birthday.”

“Happy birthday bro.”

“Happy birthday punkass.”

“Thank you guys.” He sits on Mario’s lap starting to play with his hands. “It’s the first time I ever get a birthday party, I don’t know what we are supposed to do.”

“Well, it’s like a regular party except that you get gifts.” Says Benedikt standing up.

“I said no gifts.”

“And we decided not to listening, we aren’t your friends for nothing.” He hands him a purple bag. “You probably want to wait to be alone to check it though.”

 

“C’mon, we have nothing to hide from each other.” He gets what’s in the back and turns it over and over not knowing how to hold it. “The fuck is that?” he presses a button and it starts vibrating. He burst out laughing. “Man, you just offered me a sex toy, you are right we aren’t friends for nothing. We will try it out later babe.” he says turning his head to Mario who is blushing madly.

“Don’t worry I took the smallest one.” Blinks Benedikt.

 

 

“I did a wiser choice.” Says Mats giving his gift to Marco.

“Broooooo, I always wanted these!” he gets out one of the Vinyl’s from Eminem’s integral. “So pretty, thank you.”

Mats smiles and he and Benedikt get back to sit in the bed.

“My gift is just here.” Informs Mario pointing a packed rectangular form on the desk.

 

Marco opens it curious as ever. Mario had framed one of his drawing of the four of them. He could recognize it was the time they were supposed to be enjoying the firework but ended up laughing endlessly at a stupid joke Marco made.

“Thank, you.” He stands up and takes his time to place it on the shelf to hide his emotion.

 

“We have something else to celebrate.” says Mats. “I succeeded my bar exam!”

“But we didn’t even know you were taking it already?!”

“Well that’s the point of the surprise… I’m waiting for the hugs.” he says the arms opened.

They come soon enough.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Marco doesn’t wait to make good use of his gifts and puts the Encore Vinyl’s on. They eat the cake Benedikt made and Mats and Marco quickly get hype with sugar like proper kids. They stop all activities when a particular song starts playing. They look at each other during the intro and then start singing along.

 

“ _The way you shake it, I can’t believe it, I have never seen an, ass like that_ …”

 

They start dancing together getting their bodies tangled together. Benedikt sits down, drawing  Mario with him to appreciate the show. They get on Marco’s desk, the blond pulling Mats’s shirt over his head.

Benedikt shouts to encourage them and Mario puts a hand over his own mouth like it was him who did so.

 

“ _Would you pee pee on me, pleaseee_ …”

“I hope he doesn’t really have this kink.” Says Mario.

“Marco has every kink.” Laughs Benedikt. He pulls Mario under his shoulder and they watch as the heat gains their cheeks and stomachs.

 

“The fuck is wrong with you?” asks Dr.Dre at the end of the song. Marco and Mats peck each other on the mouth before jumping down. Benedikt applauses and Mario would be doing the same if he wasn’t too scared to move his hands.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Mats had put the chip on place one week ago and nothing happened yet. They are all starting to get nervous but have to continue acting normal around their surroundings. Mario is coming back home from his extra work one evening and decides to stop by Marco’s. They haven’t been talking much lately and he just realized it was the reason why his stomach was hurting in a guilty way.

 

Marco let’s him in and goes back to lay on his bed, he is on his black and yellow short looking at the ceiling. Mario knows it means he is thinking about something he can’t interrupt him on and has to wait until Marco addresses him. He doesn’t know where to put himself and ends up staring at the pale thin legs.

 

 

“You look sexy.” Surprisingly it’s not him but Marco who says it. “The tie and all.” He grins at him one hand behind his head one hand one his belly.

“Thank you if I may say so.”

“You totally may, you also may come and sit.”

Mario does more than that and comes sit over Marco’s body, one hand at each side of his head, he locks their gaze. “Are you mad at me?”

Marco conceders it. “If you feel guilty enough to come and give me reconciliation sex then yeah, I’m so mad.”

“Come on Marco.”

“Ok, ok just kidding. No, I’m not mad, I understand that it is not easy for you, I mean you are not out we can’t be public, I get that. I really do.” Marco smiles sincerely.

 

“I will make it up to you privately then.” He leans closer to Marco until he reaches his lips and kisses him in the way Marco likes it, harshly, not forgetting to bite his lip. He continues down his neck and collar bone.

 

“Babe.” Calls Marco fighting his desire to actually stop Mario.

“What?” he asks pulling back.

“I don’t want to do it here… This, my home will end up destructed while it’s the place of all of my best memorizes, I don’t want my memory of my first time with you being one of them, getting this fate.”

“But, we are trying to stop the Project, we will save your home Marco.”

“I know but, I don’t want to take the risk if we fail.”

Mario pauses and stares at him. “Well, let’s just move somewhere else shall we?.”

Marco nods.

 


	12. love you all.

Mats open his eyes, he blinks, he groans. His entire body is hurting like hell and he doesn’t understand why the walls around are so coldly white. He intends to breathe in deeply but his throat is burning and his lungs feeling like a thousand needles had settle in it. He coughs, his eyes getting teary his ribs aching too bad.

“Here.” Marco is handing him a cup filled with water.

Mats tries to take it with his right hand but his arm is put in plaster, his left one too weak. Marco brings the cup to his lips and makes him drink. He forces him to lay his head back on the pillow rubbing his cheek with his thumb hoping to calm him down.

 

“What happened?” he manages to ask after several attempts.

“What do you remember?” Mats shakes his head negatively, he is unable to think about anything. “Like I thought, the plan kinda fucked up, you went back to take the footage and ran into Pencer he pushed you from the top of the library.”

Mats frowns, he doesn’t remember any of that. “How long?”

“You have been out for sixty five hours you woke up like six hours ago and now again.”

“I lost the data?”

“No, Schürrle got them but…” but Marco can’t talk because of the tears in his throat. Mats never saw him like this and God knows he had have the occasion to.

 

“But what Marco? Where is Mario? Where is Benni?”

 

Marco moves away taking steps around the small room not able to look at Mats. “Mario got took away by his parents, they figured things out, from the mayor himself, apparently he was the one allowing them to stay there and Benni… Benni is missing.”

“Missing?”

“I think his family is keeping him captive, I went to his place and they lied to me saying he was away to visit his uncle, the last time I talked to him he told me he received a restraining order concerning him and the mayor.” Marco finally turns to Mats, this time he is crying. “Fuck, this is all my fault, I’m going to kill this bastard for what he is done.”

“Marco, get your shit together would you? This is no one’s fault and killing a man is not going to change anything. We chose this option so we weren’t going to do nothing too illegal and as far as I know we are going to keep it this way alright? Now help me dress up we need to get them back.”

 

Marco wipes his cheeks in one fleeting move and goes back next to Mats. He couldn’t be more relieved his friend was back, he couldn’t have keep on going without him.

 

Mats is probably right, like in most of the time, everything wasn’t lost and if he considerate the proper plan he went as expected. Except from this Pencer freak hurting Mats. Marco even though he made have done it just for fun since he didn’t even took the information away from him. He was just in rage because of what happened to Benedikt and Mario. Benedikt family was so scared of the mayor they probably gave him the hardest time ever for going after him. He would never be able to forgive himself if something bad actually happened to him, he hopes his family was aware they hurt him enough already and didn’t take the punishment too far. He really hoped so.

 

When it came to Mario he had this feeling, this weight in his chest that couldn’t be mistaken. He knew it, he knew it from his skin and his bones from every breath he took, every painful memory he got from the bottom of his raking brain: he knew he wasn’t going to see Mario again anytime soon. They didn’t know half of what his parents were able to, as far as he was concerned Mario could already be in another country by now. Marco had played every card he had, talked to everyone he knew but nothing worked, no trace of the Götze was left. None.

Now the only think he had left was his revenge on his father if he had been determined to make him pay before, now he was living to see him down. It’s everything he had left.

 

 

He settles behind the driver sit once he was sure Mats was well sat. He had already turned the key when his phone notifies him.

“What is it?” asks Mats as Marco keeps staring at his phone in disbelief.

“I just got an email from you.”

“Open it.”

“Alright… I’m at Mats’s, I’m safe.”

“It’s probably Benni, let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you trying to break my record of injuries darling?”  Benedikt jokes once he is done hugging his friend and his lover.

 

Mats ignores him and holds him close determined not to let him go. They stay like that in silence for a while enjoying a moment of peace. Marco keeps staring at them, not allowing himself to look away from Benedikt’s injury one the head. His friend eventually notices.

“Hey Marco babe, listen to me, it’s not your fault that my family is a punch of freak, it’s no one’s fault and to tell the truth, it happened for the best because now I know that I have the right not to go back there ever again, I don’t owe them nothing anymore… I gave enough, they took enough.”

“And you won’t have anything to do with them anymore I promise.” Says Mats.

“Are you going to adopt me?”

“I’m going to marry you.”

Benedikt says nothing after that just hugging Mats and Mats wins over his Benni for the first time ever. Marco blinks at him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Later at night, while Marco had decided it was better to stay here, he couldn’t take himself to sleep. The interview was going to be tomorrow and he could barely breathe properly as he kept noticing he was holding it before inhaling deeply. Mats was sitting on his bed, Benedikt resting on his lap sleeping. He just couldn’t bring himself to look away from him even for a minute. Marco wanted to tell him he was going to hurt his neck but really, putting himself in his shoes he would have done the very same.

 

“Your screen just turned really weird, I think it’s a message or something.” Says Marco looking into Mats’s computer.

“Read it.”

“I can’t it’s only points.” He brings it to Mats.

“It’s Braille, Benedikt knows how to read it… Benni wake up.” He calls shaking him gently.

Benedikt blinks siting quickly. “What happened?”

“We just received this.”

Benedikt looks at the screen confused. He takes a moment to be fully conscious and read. “It’s from Mario.” Marco heart hits his chest like it wanted to get out when he hears this.

 

“It says : I’m safe, will be unreachable for a time, don’t forget to take the chip off, love you all.”

“Oh jeez the chip, it’s still out there.”

“It’s ok we will take it off tomorrow while they aren’t there.” Says Benedikt reassuring Mats with a hand on his sane shoulder.

“I can’t go back like that though.”

“It’s ok, I learn from you I mean, how do you think I escaped my house?”

“I will go.” Says Marco.

“We will.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“After this we are going.”

“What?”

 

They are in the car parked two streets behind the city hall. Marco went to check the place. The twilight already settled in the sky.

“After this is done.” Repeats Mats. “We are going away.”

“Take the long way he? Thank you Cyrus.”

“Eighteen hundred pounds of do whatever the heck I want, I can respect that.”

And Benedikt has to reward Mats with a deep kiss because he actually just caught a reference.

 

“The sex is for after the victory guys.” Says Marco coming back into the car. “We have a problem, the window is closed, that’s kind of really worrying.”

“Let’s take the air duct, let’s get this over with.” Benedikt says getting out more than ready to be done with it.

“Mats, if something happens…” starts Marco.

“I know.” Cuts Mats, but nothing will happen.

 

 

 

 

 

Marco comes in first, he knows this way too well, he has been spying on his dad way more than he wants to admit. The way isn’t too long, you just have to be good at crawling which Benedikt seems to be managing. Marco catches his breath taking off the cage which led to the mayor’s office.

“You wait there.” He says to Benedikt not letting him a chance to argue.

He jumps down, the TV screen on the opposite wall is on. Pencer is answering questions, the Mayor shouldn’t take long to appear on the screen but Marco ca but he tries to focus on the chip. Mats gave him good indications so it was going to be easy. He takes a chair, finds the red wire taking the chip off of it. He sighs, for once things didn’t get too bad.

 

That’s what he is thinking when he hears steps.

 

The only thing he can focuses on is to get Benedikt and the chip out of here. He takes one of his glove off putting the tiny device in and turns to Benedikt.

“Catch that.” He throws his glove it to Benedikt who gets it. “Now go.”

“What about you?”

“I’m right behind you but you have a restraining order against you, you can’t be seen here, just go!”

Benedikt disappears in the duct. The door opens and the lights switches on. Marco jumps from his chair.

 

“I knew I would find you here.”

 

He turns around to find his father looking at him. Marco knows who he has in front of him. Why is he there right now? He has no idea but he thinks about how much of clever man his father is. Someone who uses his cleverness to bad ends. He also gets out of his mind when it comes to his son. Marco thinks about when he fought with his father before but there, the look he has on his face, it’s written that he is going to try to hurt him way more than usual.

Marco reaches for the bottom of the desk knowing his father hides his weapons there. He is almost surprise to see a gun in his hand when he stretches his arm toward Mark.

 

“Don’t move.”

“C’mon son we both know you aren’t going to do this.”

“Try me. What are you doing here anyway? You should be out there.”

“Let me teach you something son, people can be corrupted, everyone can except I.” Is it the fed? Or the journalist? Fuck Marco should have think about this sooner. The older man stays still. “You need to give up, I’m tired with you, I have better to do than arguing with you!”

“I know, destroying so many houses and making a part of the population disappear from the city must be asking a hell lot of work right?”

“You don’t understand, as usual you are always driven by your emotions, when is it that you think? Don’t you realize you have done enough harm already? You are aware your mother killed herself because of you right?”

 

“Shut up.” Marco had heard it before but this time it seems to be reaching him more.

“Because you kept reminding her how much she only did mistakes and you were the biggest one of them.” He takes one step closer to Marco stopping when his son ups the gun. “What about your friends? Between the one who disappeared and the two that can barely stand on their feet anymore, they injures aren’t enough to make you see that you are nothing but harm?” he gets closer, Marco barely holding it anymore.

“You did this, not me.” Marco tries to think about what his friends would say if they were there. They would tell him it’s only lies, that they chose to get themselves into it that…

“You are sounding a lot like you are trying to convince yourself.”

 

 

Damn it, he was reading into him so easily. Marco got prepared for a physical fight not this one. He was losing. He was thinking about Benedikt’s bruises… would he have get those if he never met Marco? Would Mario been taken away? Would Mats end up at the hospital?

 

 

“That’s why you should back off for good and let me do my job.” He takes one more step, then two. “That’s what I came to tell you Marco, back off.” He can’t advance anymore and it’s Marco who takes a step back. “Do every single living soul of this goddamn planet a favor and back off.”

 

Marco drops the gun.

 

Next thing he knows he is being arrested.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Six mouths of jail, did anyone did better?”

Marco receives a visit from the advisor who has been following them during the program. Once a week he comes to talk to him to still make him feel like a human being. Marco tries not to think about all of this, he spends his days darkening blank papers…

“No, you have just killed our statistics thank you.” He smiles. “Oh I have something for you.” He hands him a letter. “Your friends are doing great, what about you? Do you still have a goal?”

Marco wants to tell him he is sorry, he wants to tell that to a lot of people but he had decided to stop with words and take actions. For now all he needs to know is that he was actually seeing smiles on Benedikt’s and Mats’s faces on the pictures they were sending him from their trip in Korea.

As for Mario, they still didn’t get news from him. If Marco had to be honest though, he thought it was better like that.

 

They all got to take the long way.

 

 

“I want to run for mayor.” He smirks.

 

 

 

 

The end.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you liked it from the first to 11th chapter...
> 
> I'm probably not posting fanfic until Mario comes back..  
> BUT! you can find me on wattpad with my original story (which is wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...yyyyy better)
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/78653251-initial
> 
> and on tumblr  
> http://madewhitter.tumblr.com/
> 
> Voila

**Author's Note:**

> @MadeWhitter


End file.
